I've Got It All
by LULUCENA7
Summary: Two people who love each other and don't know it. He thinks he's too street. She thinks she's not good enough. Someone has to take the first step. Who will it be? And was does someone else have to say about it?
1. I wonder!

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic! I hope you like it! I don't own anyone in this story or the wwe even though that would be wonderful! Enjoy!**

**"I've Got It All"**

"Hmmmmm... what to wear?" said Maria Kanellis, searching throuigh her suitcase. It was Monday and Raw was only three hours from taping. There was a sudden knock on the door. "I'm coming" Maria yelled throwing yet another shirt back in the suitcase. When looking through the peep hole she smiled.

"Hey girl, your ready yet?" asked Maria's best friend Torrie Wilson as Maria opened the door. She was holding a happy Chloe in her arms.

"Almost, I still can't figure out what to wear" said Maria looking a little worried.

With a smile on her face Torrie said, "Wear something your man would like!" She then went to go sit on the couch to see what Maria's reaction would be.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Maria. "I don't have a man. At least not anymore since I found out Phil was cheating on me with that psycho Mickie James!". With that said she finally found what to she was gonna wear. She decided on a red glittered halter top, a short black skirt, with black heels. "Before we finish this conversation I need to go change." With that said Maria headed into the bathroom and changed into the outfit she chose. When she came out she continued the conversation her and Torrie had going.

"Look Maria everyone knows you like John Cena!" Torrie said proudely. "Ever since he gave you that kiss to calm you down you haven't been able to get him off your mind and you know it!"

Maria looked at Torrie with shock and disbelief in her now bright green eyes. "I do not like John thank you very much!"

"Yeah right then how come you were the only girl in the locker room to jump up and down when he won his title back from Edge?"

"I was just happy for him. It was about time that he won after being screwed over and over again. He deserves it more than anyone!" said Maria, trying to hide what she was really feeling. Torrie was right, she really did like John. She had been thinking about him since the kiss and couldn't get it off her mind. She wished she could rewind time and do it all over again. But she knew that would never happen. 'What would John want with a girl like me? He's the champ and I'm just some backstage anouncer.' she thought to herself.

Torrie was not about to let Maria deny her feelings. "Just tell the truth Maria! I'm your best friend. You can trust me, I won't say anything to anybody."

Maria felt herself blushing and knew she couldn't hide the truth from Torrie anymore, "Ok fine i do like him but that doen't mean anything cuz I know he doesn't feel the same way."

"You will never know unless you find out"

"I guess" Maria said shrugging her shoulders. She looked at the clock and noticed that they needed to leave before they were late. "We gotta go Tor, you know how Vince is when it comes to being on time" Torrie shook her head and gathered up Chloe as they both grabbed their things and headed to the door.

As they walked to the elevator, Maria couldnt help but to think about the conversation her and Torrie had about John. 'She's right maybe I should talk to him. Maybe he might not think I'm so bad. After all he did kiss me...wait what if that was just to shut me up only? What if it was just to help him win his match agains Edge and Lita? What if...' Her thoughts were interrupted when she and Torrie got of the elevator. Right before her were standing straight ahead, none other than The Champ, John Cena. He was talking to Dave Batista and Shawn Michaels. Her heart began to beat a mile a minute. 'Wow he looks so good' she thought. He turned his head and their eyes connected. He smile and waved at the two. They smiled back and finally made it to their car. As Maria and Torrie got in the car all Maria could think about was his smiled, the smile that could make her fall into a million pieces.

"I see someone has a thing going on for a certain backstage anouncer" said Shawn to John.

"Naw it ain't like that! We're just freinds" John said trying to defend himself.

"Whatever we saw how you looked at her and smiled" said Batista

"Like I said before we're just friends. I mean she's beautiful but..." John said letting his sentence drag. He looked at both of his friends and realized that he had said too much. 'Busted' He thought. "Does I look that obvious?"

"Hell yeah! Randy was right, you do like her. He said he heard you say her name while you were sleeping" said Shawn causing Batista to chuckle.

"Imma kill Randy for saying that! He wasn't supposed to say anything!" The truth was that John loved Maria. He loved being interviewed by her. There was something about her that no other diva had. She had a smile that could make him melt. He loved the way she giggled when talking to him, how they light shined on here chestnut brown hair, how she smiled at him when she interviewed him, and how here eyes lit up when he talked to her. 'She wants some sophisticated man. Not some baggy shorts, street thug like me. What do I do?' i thought. Just when that thought came into his head Shawn said to him...

"John just talk to her. I think she likes you too. Did you see how she looked at you?" said Shawn raising his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yes!" they both said.

"Ok but I wanna ask her out in a special way" said John now trying to figure out how to ask the lovely diva out! They headed to the arena for the taping of raw. The ride there was silent due to the thinking going through the three wrestlers minds. As they arrived John jumped out the car and smiled. " I GOT IT!"

**Ok so this is my first story and I hope I did this right! Sorry it's so short but I plan to make the next chapter longer! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Special Kiss Cam!

Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy!

Maria and Torrie arrived to the women's locker room to be greeted by Trish Stratus. "Hey girls!" Trish greeted.

"Hey" they both said.

Trish looked as if there was something she wanted to say but didn't know how to say it. Maria noticed that and asked, "Trish are you ok you look like something's wrong"

"Well..." she started. "I don't know how your going to react but today I overheard Vine talking to Shane about adding some new superstars to Raw and Vince said he hired..." she stopped looking down to the gound.

"Who?" torrie asked looking suspicious.

"Phil" Trish muttered under her breath.

"Who?" Maria said "I didn't hear you"

Trish looked up and spoke a little louder to where only they could hear. "Phil" she repeated.

Maria's face paled like she had seen a ghost. Ever since she caught him cheating on her with Mickie, he hasn't stopped calling. He kept trying to apologize and win her back only to fail miserably. He told her he would never stop loving her and he would find a way back to her. She wanted nothing to do with him. They had been together for almost a year and he hurt her too much for her to even think about giving him a second chance.

"Maria? Maria? Are you ok? MARIA!" Torrie yelled snapping her back from wherever she was at the moment.

"Ummmm yeah it's just he won't stop calling me! He keeps asking for a second chance! I know when he sees me he's gonna ask me to forgive him but I really don't want to deal with him. It's just too hard at the moment." Maria confessed.

"Oh Ria don't worry nothing's going to happen we'll make sure he doesn't try anything. Everyone here will help, we're all family here." said Torrie

"Yeah but adding to the family is the problem" Maria said

Just then Shawn Michaels and Randy orton came walking by.

"Hey ladies, hey Torrie" Randy said as walke over to her and gave her a sweet little kiss. Randy and Torrie have been dating for 6 months now and were very happy together. They also lived together.

"Hey" Shawn said and then noticed Maria didn't look so well. "Ria you ok? You look like you're about to faint?"

"Yea I'm ok I just found out that Phil is joining the Raw tonight" she said with her head down.

"Hey don't worry about him we'll all protect you from him. He won't be able to get to you." Shawn said. Randy shook his head in agreement.

Maria smiled "Thanks you guys are great friends."

Just as they were about to change the subject a crewman came towards the group and said, "Maria you are doing the kiss cam tonight"

Maria looked confused. She wasn't scheduled to do the kiss cam this week. "But that's not on the schedule. Did Vince say something?"

"I don't know. All I know is you are to do the kiss cam in 30 minutes." the crewman said and walked off.

"Ok now that's a bit wierd. I'm usually told to do the kiss cam a week in advance." Maria said

She and the other girls headed to the women's locker room. When they walked in they saw Candice Michelle, Victoria, and Mickie James all giggling about something. When they saw the them enter the locker room they became silent. "Hey Maria!" Mickie said with cheer. "I hope you're not mad at me about Phil. It's just he said you weren't making him happy and he needed a little excitement in his life. Sorry if you can't make him feel good."

Maria glared at Mickie. "Oh Mickie I'm so oover him...but wait a minute if he is so happy with you then why does he keep calling me, asking me to forgive him and to take him back?"

Mickie became angry, "Whatver bitch!" She, Candice, and Victoria then walked out glaring at all three divas. 'This isn't over yet Maria, you'll see' she though.

John Cena walked into his locker room and got ready for the surprise he was going give to Maria. He was very nervous and hoped that it would work. He heard a knock on the door. When he opened it he saw it was none other than his best friends Shawn Michaels and Randy Orton.

"Hey man how is operation 'get the girl going?' Shawn asked

"I don't know man. I'm really nervous about this."

"What you gonna do?" Randy asked.

"Kill you for telling Shawn and Dave about me talking in my sleep." John said.

Randy backed up "Oh about that. Sorry man it kinda slipped. I didn't mean to say it I just..."

"Shut up forget it" John laughed. "Just wait till tonight and you'll see what I have planned for Maria."

"Okay well we need to get ready for our match against the spirit squad" Shawn said.

"K good luck guys" John said.

When they left John sat back down on the leather couch and thought about how he was going make his plan happen and he hoped it was gonna work.

30 minutes later Maria walked to the gorilla position to the unscheduled kiss cam. As her music played she walked out and blew kisses to the fans. The crowd was really happy to see Maria. They cheered for her loudly. AS she entered the ring and recieved a microphone from Lillian.

"What's up all you stars and studs in Orlando, Florida?" she said and the crowd cheered and yelled. "Well I'm here to do the kiss cam so let's see you get to smooching!"

As the music played and it showed couples Maria thought about John. She wished she could kiss him again. All of a sudden the camera was on her. She stood there for a minute trying to figure out why the camers was on her. She spoke into the microphone, "Well it looks like the camera is on me! What do I do? I don't have anyone to kiss?" The crowd cheered there were plenty of men in the audience that wanted to kiss Maria and they were yelling for her attention. "Who wants to Kiss me?" just about all the men in the arena were out of their chairs. Even the one who had girlfriends.

Just then something Maria didn't expect to hear caught her ear. The crowd went crazy. 'My Time is Now' played throughout the arena. None other than John Cena came walking down the ramp and entered the ring. Maria was filled with with butterflies and excitement. She was nervous and wondering what John was out here for.

John recieved an microphone from Lillian. His music went off and he began to talk. "Well Maria I bet you're wondering why I'm out here but as you can see when the camera is on someone they must kiss." Maria only hoped he meant what she thought he was about to say. "Well seeing how you are on that titantron and you needed to kiss someone, I figure I could be that person to help you out."

The crowd went nuts. They just heard John Cena say he wanted to kiss Maria.

As for Maria she was on cloud nine. John Cena just said he wanted to kiss and who was she to reject a kiss from her from the man she like, possibly loved.

"Well you seem to be right John!" she smiled. " and I don't want to dissapoint the fans!"

John took a stepped closer to Maria. He was now directly in front of her. He put a hand around her waist and another under head chin tilting her head up. She looked up and got lost in baby blue eyes. She leaned in as he bent down slightly. As their lips met the crowd went wild. Maria and John were in heaven. Maria loved how he took control. John loved how soft her lips felt. He was intoxicated by the smell of her cherry lip gloss. They were both lost in the kiss that it became more passionate. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and she gladly accepted it.

As they kissed someone was watching from backstage. 'I can't believe she would do this to me. I'll get you back Maria. I swear I'll get you back'

Well well well who could that be? What is in store for Maria and will she be able to handle seeing Phil if he confronts her? What does John have to do with any of this? Chapter 3 to be up soon! Please review! Thanks!


	3. It's Not Over Yet!

**Thanks for Reviewing! I'm dedicating this chapter to: start-a-revolution, Jasmin63, legendkillerRKO, and angel chick1589! Thanks for Reviewing! You're greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**

Walking backstage hand and hand John and Maria were greeted by Torrie and Randy.

"John that was great" Randy said smiling. "I'm glad your plan worked out well"

"Wait a minute... this was all a setup?" Maria said confused. "There really was no kiss cam scheduled for tonight?" John and Randy smiled. "John can we talk for a minute...in private?"

John looked a little confused. "Uh sure"

"I'll talk to you later man" Randy said

"Yea I'll be in the women's locker room waiting for you when you're done k?" Torrie said

"Ok" Maria said Randy and Torrie walked out. John's locker room was nearby so he and Maria walked in and sat down on the couch. "So I wanna talk to you about what happened in the ring tonight..."

"Maria I'm sorry I didn't mean it I just..." John started nervously.

"John"

" I just thought that..."

"John"

"I don't know what I was thinking..."John was silenced when Maria put her lips to his. He was taken back but loved it. She pulled back slowly and smiled.

"You don't need to explain anything. I wanted to tell you that I loved what you did for me. I really hoped you would kiss me again. Ever since that kiss you gave me I've never stopped thinking about it...or you. John I've had feelings for you a long time now." Maria said putting her head down.

John lifted her chin up and said softly, "Maria I have feelings for you too. I always have and that shit won't go away! I've wanted to tell you that for the longest time."

"Really? You didn't have to do all that for me. You could've just came and talked to me."

John smiled, "So you mean I did all that for nothing?"

"Of course not! What you did was beautiful. That was the nicest thing someone has ever done for me! It's just nice to know that someone out there really cares about me by doing something special like that!" she stated with a smile. "So...where does this leave us?"

"How about I take you out tomorrow night?" John asked.

Maria didn't have to think twice. "Sure!"

"Well I'll give you a call tomorrow then." John said as he arose from the couch.

"Ok" Maria said as she walked out the locker room towards the women's locker room to meet Torrie. Her mind was full of thoughts. 'Wow I'm going out with John cena tomorrow night. He kissed me, he kissed me, HE KISSED ME!' which was screaming through her head. 'I can't wait to see him tomorrow.' her thoughts were interrupted by someone coming around the corner and standing in front her. Her eyes widened in fear and annoyance.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my beautiful, lovely girlfriend." It was Phil.

Maria loooked at him with disgust in her eyes and said, "Ex-Boyfriend. Don't get it twisted. I told you I never wanted to see you again and I mean it so now if you'll excuse me there are much better places I want to be at the moment instead of talking to you. As she attempted to walk passed him he stuck his arm out blocking her from the path she was going. He then backed her up against the wall.

"Listen" Phil said with a smile on his face. "Can't you just forgive and forget? You know I love you more than Mickie. I don't know what I was thinking. You know you're the only woman for me."

"Oh really, then why did Mickie tell me that you said I wasn't making you happy. Oh yeah and you needed more fun and excitement in your life?" Maria said clearly upset.

Phil tried to defend himself. "I just said those things. They meant nothing"

"Well you what Phil you mean nothing and like I said before I don't want you around me, talking to me, or even sending me messages. Just stay out of my life forever." she snapped.

Phil grew angry, "Listen you little bitch. You are my girlfriend until I say otherwise." He snapped pushing her up against the wall harder. She yelped in pain but he didn't seem to notice. "I saw you in the ring with that John Cena. I saw you kiss. I don't ever want you kissing him. If you do then you'll be sorry."

Maria's eyes were filled with terror. He never acted this way when they were together. She had no idea what he was up to and she began to become afraid of him from that moment. With tears in her eyes he let her go and she quickly walked down the hall with thoughts of what Phil had said to her. She arrived to the women's locker room to see Chloe asleep in Torrie's lap. Torrie saw the scared look on Maria's face. She sat Chloe down and approached her quickly.

"Maria are you ok?" she asked worried. "What happened?

"It was Phil" Maria choked out with tears falling down her cheeks. "He threatened me for kissing John tonight. He just won't get over the fact that I don't want him anymore."

"Aww I'm sorry Maria I should've been around to help you."

"No it's not your fault. I know I couldn't avoid him."

"But don't worry he won't do anything now that you have John in your life."

Maria smiled. Torrie was right. He knew John would protect her. After all he saved her before from Edge and Lita.

Torrie snapped her out her thoughts, "Hey how about we go back to your room and have a little slumber party? Randy will be ok without me tonight. You can tell me about what you and John talked about and we can do each othes nails, you know all that girly things."

Maria giggled and said "Sure that's sounds like fun. But we have to order room service. I'm starving." They both laughed as they made their way to their rental car and made their way back to the hotel.

"So you in to help me get her back?" Phil said to the person.

"Oh yea I can't wait. I can't stand her and I think it's about time that she's is given what's coming to her." said the voice with smile on their face.

**Ok so I thought about stopping here but I decided I could add more since there are so many ideas popping in my head right now. Enjoy the rest!**

John woke up the next morning. He looked over at his clock and saw that it was 9am He decided to go into the bathroom and brush his teeth, wash his face, and came out and got dressed. He decided to head downstairs to get some breakfast. He walked out of his room wearing one of his HUSTLE, LOYALTY, RESPECT shirts with jean shorts and sneakers. When he arrived to the elevator his eyes lit up as the door opened and he saw who was in the elevator.

Maria woke up and looked over the clock. It said 8:45 am. She decided to go downstairs to get breakfast. She brushed her teeth and got dressed. She through on a black velor outfit. She had her hair in a messy bun. She decided to let Torrie sleep. She knew Torrie wasn't a morning person and let her sleep. She walked towards the elevator. She got on and press the lobby button. The elevator stopped on the next floor down. Her face lit up when she saw who it was.

"Good Morning John!" Maria said with a smile on her face.

"Good Morning" John said back to her. 'Damn she looks good in that ouitfit' He thought she was beautiful in anything she wore. "So you going to get breakfast?"

"Yea would you like to join me?" she asked him.

"Yea I would like that!" he answered. He surprised her by talking a hold of her hand when they walked out of the elevator. Maria was not about to complain.

As they sat down they were given menus. They would look up every so often and smile at each other. "So what should I eat?" Maria said breaking the silence.

"I think I'm gonna go with the eggs and pancakes" John said, looking his menu up and down.

The waiter came by took their orders and served them drinks. Thoughout their breakfast they talked about themselves wanting to get to know each other better. When their food arrived they would talk in between bites. They were having a good time until Maria saw someone walk in out the corner of her eye. It was Phil and he was with none other then Mickie James. They sat towards the front of the resturaunt, Phil not taking his eyes off of Maria. Maria sat there looking a little upset. John noticed this and took her hand which startled her a bit.

"Hey you ok?" he asked her.

"Yea it's just Phil is here." she said putting her head down. Throughout their conversation they talked about past relationships and told each other how they went wrong. Maria told him about Phil cheating on her with Mickie. "Last night when I left you to go to the women's locker room, Phil came up to me and told me to take him back. I told him no. Then he pushed up against the wall told me that it wasn't over until he said so. He told me if he saw me with you again then I would be sorry." she said with tear filled eyes.

"Hey beautiful, don't worry about him I'm here ok? He won't touch you as long as I'm here to protect you. You're my girl now." he stopped as he realized what he said.

Maria looked up at him with a little smile on her face. "Does it sound like someone's asking me to be his girlfriend?"

"I guess it does" John said scratching the back of his head.

Maria then reached leaned over the table to kiss John. When she pulled back she said, "Does that answer your question?"

He smiled and said, "Well not really" trying to look innocent. They met in the middle of the table for another kiss. This time much passionate. When they pulled back John said, "I think that answers my question now!" Maria smiled at him.

"So we're still on for dinner tonight right?" Maria asked.

"Of course" John replied. They sat there staring into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Nothing else matter to them. Just that they were together now and no one was gonna tear them apart.

Little did they know two pair of eyes were watching them the whole time. Both angry for the events that just took place.

"I told her what was gonna happen if she were to kiss him again." Phil said. He looked to the person sitting across from him. "Your ready to start this plan next week?"

"Oh yea" Mickie said. "They won't know what hit them and John will be all mine and we'll be the ultimate championship couple."

They both went back to talking about how they planned on breaking the two up.

**Well here you go chapter 3! Hope you like! I will be updating soon! Please Review! Thanks!**


	4. The Breakdown

**Well here is Chapter 4 where all the stuff happens! Hope you like!**

It was nearing 6 pm and Maria was running around her room trying to figure out what to wear.

"Maria will you calm down? You're making me dizzy with all your running around."said Torrie looking at her friend as if she was crazy.

"Sorry it's just that I have no clue what to wear. I want to look nice tonight but not to dressy! But not to dressed down, but not..."

"Ok I get it but calm down you have time John's not picking you until 8 so calm down. Look I'll help you." Torrie said walking over to her suitcase and helping her pick out something to where. "How about this?" she held up white skirt with a turquoise halter top.

"That's really cute but I don't have any shoes to wear with that."

Torrie smiled and said, "Don't worry about that. I have shoes for you. Here you get dressed while I go get the shoes from my room."

Maria smiled after Torries left 'Just stay calm everything will be fine.' she thought to herself. Her mind couldn't help but go back to what fill said causing her smile to fade. 'What if Phil really does try something? John said he'll be there for me. But what if they hurt him?' She shook her head. She couldn't think those thoughts. She knew John could hold his own in and out the ring. She knew he perfectly capable to take care of himself. But the thought of him taking care of her made her smile. 'I can't let Phil get to me. I can take care of myself. I'll be fine.' she said confidently to herself. She may not have been the best fighter but she can always be trained.

Torrie came walking in the with turquoise shoes to match Maria's outfit. "Will this work?"

Maria smiled "Hell yea girl! those are so cute. Thanks so much Tor."

"No prob!"

Maria put a little turquoise eyeshadow, some eyeliner, and some lip gloss on to finish her look. Her hair was straight down. She eamined herself in the mirror and felt like she was ready. She put some things in her white purse. Torrie looked at her and gave her a two thumbs up.

It was almost 8 and Maria was finishing her look when she heard someone knock. "Wow he's early! How do I look?"

"You look great! Have a great time tonight and I want to know everything tomorrow k?"

Maria smiled, "Of course and thanks for the shoes. I must admit I do look hella good tonight!"

Torrie laughed as Maria opened the door to see John dressed in his regular clothes. She still thinked he looked sexy.

"Hey you look great! You ready to go?" John said looking her up and down.

"Yea let's go. See you later Tor!" they both waved.

As they stepped on the elevator Maria looked upat him and asked, "So where are we going?"

"I found a quiet little resturaunt so we won't be bothered. I hear the food's great there."

"Ok sounds good" Maria smiled.

The ride there was silent. Both didn't know what to say. They were happy to be together but still got butterflies when around each other.

When they arrived John had the car valeted. They walked in and John went to the front desk. "Hi I made reservations. Cena party of 2." The waiter nodded his head and lead the two to a table. They sat down and oredere their drinks. "So what are you're plans coming up this week?"

"I don't know. We have a couple houseshoes this week. I wanted to go home for a couple of days but figure that's impossible. I'll just probably rent a few movies and wathc them on my off time. What about you?"

"Probably the same. You know we can keep each other company." she looked up from her menu and looked into his baby blues. "You know if you want to?"

"Yea that sounds good" He grabbed her hand across the table and lightly rubbed little circles on the top. She smiled. They loved being together. When they were together nothing else mattered. They're the only people in the world at that moment.

Thorughout the dinner they continued to talked. About an hour and a half later the two decided to leave. John payed the bill as they left. John didn't want the night to end so asked if she wanted to go to the beach and walk. Maria quickly said yes. When they arrived they walked along the beach holding hands.

Maria was the first to speak," John tonight was amazing! Thank you for showing me a good time. Especially with all that's going on around here."

"Yea you're right! But I'm happy to do anything for you Maria. My lady gets whatever she wants!" Maria smiled. "But I don't want you to worry about Phil or me. I can handle myself and Phil is no threat to me. Trust me. I'll always be here for you know that!" They stopped walking and just stared out into the ocean.

"It's so beautiful" Maria said. She looked up at John as he turned to look at her. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They kissed for what seemed like hours but what was only minutes. They soon decided to head back to the hotel. When they arrived John walked Maria up to her room. As she was about to open the door she turned to John, "Thank you much for tonight. I had a great time."

John leaned in and gave her kiss goodnight. Which resulted to more little kisses.

"John would you like to come in?" Maria asked hoping she wasn't being to forward.

"Sure" John said as he entered her room. Maria had been so happy that night that she forgot about much of a mess she had left in her room before he arrived to pick her up. "Sorry about the mess I just had a hard trying to figure out what to wear tonigh."

"Don't worry about it, my room doesn't look the best either." They both laughed and sat down on the couch. They just wanted to hold each other forever. They watched a little T.V. They soon became bored of wathcing the tv. Maria sighed. John looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing it's just there's nothing on tv"

"Yea I know" John smiled at her, "I know something that can keep us occupied" he said as he leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss. They began a little make out session. John soon picked Maria up and took her to the bed. Laying her down softly he continued to kiss her. He went fron her lips to her cheeks, neck, and back up to her lips. She pulled on his shirt. They broke their kiss momentarily to get his shirt off. He untied her haltor and it was on the floor in seconds. She moaned in his mouth as his hands traveled down her body to her skirt. Once off she felt for his belt and undid his jeans thowing them on the floor. They enjoyed each others company that night. In more ways than one. They were in heaven and planned to be there all night long.

Throughtout the week John and Maria went out when they didn't have a house show. They started sharing the same room. They were so happy and everyone was happy for them accept two people.

The next week on Raw John had a match with Edge for rematch for the WWE Championship. He and Maria shared a locker room. He asked Maria to come ringside with him. She gladly accepted, but at the moment she was in the catering room with Torrie and Lillian.

"So how are things with you and John?" Lillian asked.

"Great" Maria said " I'm so happy! Wait a minute why are you asking me about my relationship? I hear someone has a cruch on a certain 'Animal'?"

Lillian blushed. "Tha's right and I he's coming to Raw!" Torrie said.

"Ok so I like Dave" Lillian admitted.

Torrie looked at her and said, "That's not all!. What did you tell me before Maria came in?"

"What is it?" Maria said curiously.

Lillian looked up, "He asked me to dinner the other night on his last night of Smackdown."

"Oh my gosh that's so sweet!" Maria said practically jumping in her chair.

Just then John, Randy, and Batista walked into the catering and spotting the girls. They joined them, John sitting with Maria, Randy sitting with Torrie, and Batista sitting with Lillian. "So what are you ladies talking about?" Randy asked.

"Nothing you guys need to know." Torrie said kissing him.

"Whatever" Randy said.

"So Dave what time tonight do make your appearance on Raw?" John asked.

"Right after your match with Edge." he answered.

"Ok cool. Speaking of which I need to go start getting ready for my match. Maria you coming?"

"Yea, I'll see you guys later!" she said as her and John made their way back to his locker room.

When they left Torrie looked abck at everyone with a serious look on her face."Hey remember when I told you about what Phil said to Maria last week?" she said to Randy. He nodded. Lillian and Dave looked confused. Torrie filled them in on the story about what happened between Maria and Phil. "Well I have a bad feeling about tonight. I didn't want to say anything while Maria was here to scare her, but I think Phil may try something tonight."

And Torrie was right. Somewhere in the other side of the arena Phil and Mickie were talking and laughing together. "Ok are you ready?" Mickie shook her head. "Good tonight is just phase one. Tonight we'll see what we're dealing with and we'll find out what we need to do in order to take out John and make Maria come back to me."

"What if this doesn't work?" Mickie asked.

Phil looked at her with a 'are you serious look', "Trust me it's going to work." He laughed.

The time came for John's match against Edge. 'My Time Is Now' blasted through the arena as John and Maria walked out together. John did his usual salute as Maria blew kisses to the fans. When they got to the ring John held the ropes open for Maria. The walked around the ring as if they owned the place. Although it was basically true since John was the champ. All of a sudden, "You Think You Know Me..." Edge came walking down to the ring with Lita on his shoulder. He had a determined look on his face. John knew this would be a tough battle but he was ready to fight.

As the match began John took control of the match. He was beating the hell out of Edge. Maria was on the side cheering him on. In the back of her mind she knew something wasn't right. She felt like something was gonna happen. She continued to cheer and stay calm for her and John's sake. During the middle of the match Edge had breifly taken over the match when he raked at John's eyes. The ref gave him a warning. As the match Progressed John eventually got the upper hand. John set up the STFU and made Edge tap, leaving Edge and Lita furious. They Edge was not having it. He got back in the ring and speared John when he turned around. After he and Lita fled the ring and went backstage. Just as they did Phil and Mickie came out. Phil had a chair in his hand and a furious look on his face. Maria turned around and fear struck her heart. John saw them walk down the ramp. He knew he was in trouble just being speared by Edge. He tried to rise to his feet, he made it up slowly just as Phil and Mickie got into the ring.

Maria got in front of John. "Leave us alone I told you I don't want to be with you." she yelled trying to stand up for herself.

"Well that's not what I want." Phil said with an evil smile on his face.

Mickie stepped in front of her and said, "Yea I want John and I always get what I want."

Maria looked at Mickie as if she was crazy. "Are you serious. You're joining Phil to get back at me because you want John? Wow you must be desparate." she laughed. "Well listen 'sweetie' John is mine and there is no way in this liftime that he will want you so you might as well give up now."

Phil looked angry, "Mickie take care of Maria while I handle John right now."

Mickie went to hit Maria. Maria knew a little bit of fighting so she tried to use what she learned. She blocked Mickie's punch and kicked her out of the ring. Happy with what she did she went back to John who was still trying to stay up. "Just leave us alone!" Maria yelled.

"I don't think so" Phil said smiling. Seeing Mickie get back in the ring his smile got bigger. Mickie came up behind Maria and grabbed her by her hair and threw her down to the mat and repeatedly hitting her. Phil took the chance to hit John with the chair. John fell to the mat. He tried to fight back but Phil continued to hit him with the chair. After many hit Phil looked over at Maria who was on the mat holding her head from when Mickie hit her. He looked at her with a smile. He raised the chair in the air to hit her. John saw this and all he thought about was getting her out of there and to safety. He was somehow able to get up and charge Phil from behind just as he was about to it Maria with the chair. As this happened the crowd begen to scream as Randy Orton, Batista, and Torrie came runnig down to the ring. Randy and Batista started to beat Phil up and Torrie went to beat Maria up. Mickie had fled to the back when she saw the other wrestlers coming to the ring.

John went to check on Maria. "Are you ok?" she nodded even though her head was killing her. Torrie took her back stage.

Phil was able to role out the ring before being RKO'd by Randy. He walked backwards cursing at the wrestlers in the ring. "I'LL GET YOU BACK!" He yelled. 'If that's the way they want it so be it.' It seems I have to get Maria and John alone and I have just the thing to do it' he thought.

John got to the back and went to his locker to find Maria. When he arrived there he saw his locker room was empty. He then went to check the trainers. There he saw Maria getting bandaged up from recieving a cut on her head from Mickie. "Are you ok?" she nodded.

"I'll be fine. I just need a shower and a good night's sleep. My head hurts so bad."

With that said when the trainer finished with Maria he checked up on John. After he was done they left the arena and headed back to their hotel. When they arrived to their hotel room. John plopped down on the bed and sighed. He was sore from his head to his toes. Maria went to take a shower as he turned the tv on a began touch watch the news. Maria came out dressed in her spongebob pajama bottoms and a wife beater. John then went to take a shower. He came out in boxers. they laid down and just stared at each other for a little bit.

Breaking the silence John said, "Hey you ok?"

"John I'm fine. Other than a scratch on my head I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"I know. You're a strong woman and can handle yourself but I still want you to be careful. Phils is not gonna stop to get you. I love you and I don't want to lose you." John admitted.

Maria realized what he said, "You love me?"

John shook his head, "More than anything in this world"

Maria smiled and kissed him. "I love you too. And trust me there is nothing Phil can do to take me away from you."

They laid there in each other's arms soon falling asleep. They only dreamnt good things that night knowing they were together and loved each other.

**Well that's chapter! More drama to come soon! Please Review! Thanks! I'm about to go watch Summerslam soon!**


	5. author's note

**Hey everybody thanks for the support on this story. Sorry I haven't updated in a month now but I will be adding another chapter in the next couple of days! I just moved into my college dorm so I've been really busy! Thanks for the support!**


	6. Revenge Starts Here!

**Thanks for all of you who have been sticking with me since day 1. I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you like it! Please Review! Thanks!**

As the week progressed following the events that happened on Raw John and Maria wouldn't leave each others side. They were just happy to be together!

"Hey John?", Maria asked.

"Yea?"

"What's gonna happen next week?"

"I don't know, but I do know one thing. Phil will not lay a hand on you. I'll make sure of that."

She smiled at him. She knew that he knew that she could take care of herself and didn't need to worry but she loved how protective he was. He really made her feel loved. She couldn't have asked for more.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Maria asked as they sat on the couch of their hotel room.

John answered, "Well we have a photo shoot for the new WWE magazine coming out."

"Oh yea. I totally forgot."

John glanced at the clock. "Speaking of which, we need to get ready to go. We gotta be at the arena in 30 minutes."

They both got ready and headed downstairs to their rental car. As they pulled off in their Lincoln Navigator someone was watching them. Form around the corner with a plan in his head.

John and Maria arrived at the arena for the photo shoot. When they arrived they both escorted to separate dressing rooms. They had plenty of time till the show started. When they were done getting dressed and going through hair and makeup they brought to a room with a camera and backdrop. John quickly put on a smile when he saw Maria walk out the dressing room with a sparkly bikini on. Maria also smiled when she saw the man of her dreams with nothing but a pair of blue jean short sneakers.

"Damn" John said. "You look sexy!"

Maria blushed. "You don't too bad yourself!"

"Ok people let's get this show on the road." The photographer said. "John I want you to stand over here and Maria I want you to stand in front of him. I want the both of you to look into each others eyes. Look like you're in love." Little did he know they were in love. Maria and John did as they were told as the photographer began snapping pictures of them. "Ok John I want you kiss her" John had no problem with that. He leaned down and captured Maria's lips. She immediately kissed back with all she had. "Wow you two look like you've done this before." They didn't even here him they were to busy wrapped up into each other to care what anyone was saying around. John decided to heat things up by slowly creeping a hand up the side of Maria leg till it reached her waist. Maria let out a little moan. She ran her fingers up John's chest. "Ok you two that's enough. " But neither John nor Maria heard. They continued their make out session. "I said enough!" They just kept going not having a care in the world for anyone in the building. Everyone decided to leave and the two stayed there.

The need for air soon came and the couple pulled apart and looked at their surroundings. John was the first to speak. "Hey is it over?"

"I guess" Maria said laughing. "I guess I better go get my things from the dressing room and meet you in our locker room ok?"

"Ok" John gave her a quick kiss and watched her leave.

As Maria was walking down the hall she had a sudden feeling that someone was watching her. She stopped and looked at her surroundings and then continued down the hall. Suddenly someone came from around the corner and grabbed her arm.

Maria screamed. She turned around and found herself faced with none other than her best friend Torrie. "Oh my gosh Torrie why did you do that? You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry girl I didn't mean to!" she said. "So what you been up to this week? Since you don't know how to call anyone!"

"I'm sorry Tor. I was with John. Besides you told me you were going home to visit your family."

"Well yeah but……."

"yeah but what nothing" Both girls looked at each other and laughed. "Ok so we both messed up!"

The two hugged as a crewman walked by. "Torrie you're needed in hair and makeup."

"Ok thanks. See you later girl." Torrie said as she walked away.

Maria waved and continued down the hall to get her things. When she arrived at the dressing room she quickly grabbed her clothes and changed. She changed into a pink halter top with a black mini skirt and black heels. As she finished she grabbed her bag and walked out the room. She couldn't wait to get to her and John's locker room. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't see someone following her. All of a sudden she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned. "Torrie I know it's you. Please don't scare me again." That's when she saw someone step from behind a wall. Maria's eyes widened. It was Phil. She turned to run away only to be grabbed roughly from behind and pushed into the wall. He put his hand over her mouth.

He said, "You thought you could get away from me huh. I told you this wasn't over yet. I told you I would get you back and that's exactly what I'm going to do. You're coming with me."

Phil took Maria to the nearest exit where he had Mickie James waiting in a rental car. He roughly threw her in the backseat and followed. He was going to take Maria someplace no one could find them. Especially John. He had plans for revenge and it was all going to turn out the way he wanted even if he had to hurt others in the process.

**Well there you have it. I hope you enjoy reading this. Please review. Thanks!**


	7. Tell Me Where She Is!

**Hey sorry it's been so long. College life is so krazy! Well I hope you enjoy!**

"Hey has anyone seen Maria?" John said asking around the women's locker room. Maria was supposed to meet him in their locker room 10 minutes after the photo shoot. John began to worry. It wasn't like Maria to be this late. Sure sometimes she gets distracted but this was different. John went to the catering room. There he saw DX, Randy and Dave. "Hey guys have any of you seen Maria? I've looked everywhere for her."

"Naw sorry man I haven't seen her" Dave said.

"We haven't seen her either" Shawn and HHH said.

"Torrie said she saw her before she had to go into hair and makeup." Randy said. "You might want to ask Torrie"

"Thanks man, see you guys later" John said as he went to go find Torrie.

Maria was near hysterics. She had no idea what to do. She wanted John right at that moment to hold her. She wished this was all a dream that she could just wake up to and it all be gone. As she sat there she wondered…why her? What did she do to deserve this?

"Mickie I'm gonna drop you off at the hotel, you take a cab b ack to the arena and stay out of sight from anybody ok?" Mickie nodded. She pulled over at the back of the hotel so no one could see her. During the trip to the hotel Phil put tape on Maria and tied her up so she wouldn't escape. As Mickie stepped out of the car, Maria started struggling to get out of the ropes. She tried desperately to scream but she got nowhere. Phil just looked at her and smiled, "Try all you want but you're not getting out of those ropes. You're mine!"

Maria's eyes began to water. All she could think about was what Phil planned on doing to her and she was hoping that would come save her.

Phil drove on the freeway for a good hour and a half. They soon arrived at an empty shack in the woods. Phil smiled and said, "This is the best I could do on such short notice. Don't worry we'll be in a better place soon" He smiled at her and took her into the shack and locked her in room with one little window big enough for a little dog to get through. There was nothing but a full size bed and a one mirror. Maria looked at her surroundings and collapsed on the bed crying. "John please save me." She whispered as she cried herself to sleep.

Back at the arena John had everyone gathered around in a room. They had all ready called the police but there wasn't much they could do because it hadn't been 24 hours.

"Okay we need to find out \who isn't here." They checked the list of who was supposed to be there that night. Unfortunately for them Phil wasn't on the schedule yet because he was pretty new. Mickie was in the back sitting very quietly. When they were finished with checking if everyone was there, everyone went out of the room and began to get ready and continue looking for Maria. Vince made the stars continue the show because the show was sold out. He gave John the night off and changed up the scripts and some storylines that John and Maria were in. John was walking down all the halls for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Hey baby you look like you lost something. Maybe I could help you find it." Mickie said as she came from around the corner and walked up to John.

"Not now Mickie. I'm looking for Maria. I need to find her. I really don't want to you but I'm gonna ask you anyways. Have you seen Maria?"

"Well no but you don't need her. I have everything you want right here. Come on you know you want me." Mickie said as she ran her fingers up John's chest lightly.

"Hell no Mickie I sure as hell don't want you." John said as he stepped back for her grasp. "What happened with you and Phil?" Then it hit him. Phil! Where the hell was he. He didn't see his name on the list. That's why he wasn't suspected. John got really angry as he remembered what Phil said at last week's show. He suddenly pushed Mickie to wall with the most evil glare he had ever given anyone. "WHERE IS SHE? I KNOW YOU KNOW!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"DON"T PLAY STUPID WITH ME! I KNOW YOU DAMN WHERE THE HELL SHE IS…….NOW….TELL…..ME…..WHERE….SHE …. IS! John said with so much venom.

At this point Mickie was so scared she didn't know what to do so she did what popped up in her head. "Phil took her to some shack about 2 hours from here! Please don't hurt me!"

"YOU BITCH! You coming with me" John said as he dragged out to his rental car. John was going to find Maria and get her back. He didn't care who he hurt in the process, he wasn't about to let Phil hurt the love of his life.

**Well there you have it! Hope it was good! Please review! Thanks so much!!!! I will update soon! **


	8. You Gotta Be Kidding Me!

**I'm back with another chapter! Hope you like! Sorry it took so long for me to update! Thanks for all the reviews! Please review! Thanks!**

Maria soon cried herself to sleep. She soon woke up and looked at her surroundings again. She wished this was all a dream but was disappointed knowing this was really happening. "John please get me out of here. I need you so much."

Suddenly the door opened and Phil came walking in with a smile. Maria sat up against the bed trying to get as far away from Phil as possible. "Hey there Ria" Phil said slyly. "Are you missing your little champ or should I say chump of a boyfriend! Well you know what there is no way he can get you now. You are mine now and what I say goes. You will be with me forever."

"I am not yours nor will I ever be again. I love John and he is coming to fine and when he does he's going to kick your ass!" Maria yelled to him.

Phil began to get angry. He walked up to her and slapped her making her fall from the bed to the floor. He then proceeded to get on top of her and grab her neck. She put her hands on his to prevent him from choking her.

"Listen you little bitch you will learn to respect me. You are mine now and you will not talk back to me." Phil said. He then bent down and kissed her hard on the lips. She struggled but he was too strong. He pulled away and looked at her. She had tears coming down her face so he slapped her. "You know I could do whatever I want with you right now. There is nothing you can do about. But don't worry about that we will have a night of fun soon. I just have to get prepared." Maria looked horrified, Phil was going to try to make her have sex with him. Phil then stood up and through her on the bed and left. Once again Maria began to cry hoping that John would rescue her.

Mickie sat in the passenger's seat of John's rental truck in silence. One she was scared that she would say the wrong thing although John was furious with her for being in on Phil's plan. Two she John was driving so fast she was afraid to get in an accident.

"Ok tell me exactly where this place is and you better not be lying or else." John said angrily. Mickie pointed out where he needed to go. That was all the activity for the next couple of hours. After a while they arrived to what looked like a shack. It was a little run down but still looked stable. John parked and got out ready to find Maria. "You stay here." He told Mickie. She shook her head scared out of her mind, besides where was she gonna go they were in the middle of nowhere.

John looked around the shack for any opening. He decided the front door wasn't the best idea to go through afraid of putting Maria in any danger. He looked through a small window and saw the love of his life on the bed crying. He began to lightly tap on the window. Maria looked up hearing something on the window. She was a little scared as she looked out the window but then she smiled to see it was John. She began to cry tears of joy. She mouthed to him to help her. That's when John disappeared determined to find an opening to the shack.

Maria heard the door being open and turned quickly to see Phil standing in the doorway! " I know he's out there and you saw him." Phil said with an angry look on his face. Then all of a sudden he smiled and said. "Right on schedule."

Maria looked at him confused and scared. Phil had this planned which only meant one thing. John is in trouble. Phil set him up and she had to help somehow. She ran at Phil thinking she could stall for a few minutes. Phil grabbed her and slammed her into the wall hard making her cry out.

"You think you can stop me. Not even that wannabe can stop me, what makes you think you can?"

"Simple I can" said a voice from behind Phil. "Let her go"

"John!" Maria said trying to run to him but Phil held her back.

"Don't think so John she's mine. Now and forever."

"That's what you think Phil give her back!" John said as began waking towards them.

"Don't come any closer or I'll break her neck."

Maria was so afraid but in a way so happy to see John there. But then a look of horror came across her face as she saw someone approach John from behind him. It was Edge! He hit John in the head with a glass bottle instantly knocking him out.

"JOHN!" Maria screamed as John's body fell to the floor.

Edge had that very same smirk on his face that he had the night he lost his rematch to John. "Hey little sweet Maria you thought I was out the picture didn't' you? Well guess what? I knew about the whole thing and now you and John will pay." Edge aka Adam said with hatred in his voice.

Then in came Mickie smiling, proud of what she helped with. "I told you I could get him here and this plan wouldn't fail. Now we have them both and they can't get any help from their little friends." Mickie laughed.

Phil through Maria and the unconscious John in the little room and locked it. The three proceeded to go to the living to talk about what they were gonna do next.

Maria sat there on the floor with John. "John please wake up. I need you"

Shortly John began to stir. "Where am I?" he said faintly.

"JOHN! You're ok! I'm so glad you're ok!"

Realizing what happened John sat up quickly and looked at Maria. "Are you ok? Do he do anything to you?"

"I'm fine he hasn't done anything to bad just hit me a couple times but fine. John, Adam is apart of this too. It was all a trick! Mickie brought you here on purpose, she knew exactly what she was doing." John looked at her and thought to himself. 'I'm gonna get him and Phil.'

John kissed Maria with everything he had. He was so happy to see her and the fact the she wasn't hurt badly. He hugged her and told her everything wasn't going to be ok.

"We are going to find a way out of her. Don't worry Maria I won't let him hurt you anymore. I love you."

"I love you too John."

They were all each other had at the moment. No one knew where they were and they had no way of telling anyone where they were. They knew they had to get out of the there and soon. Whatever Phil, Adam, and Mickie had planned wasn't good. Especially for Maria.

**Well there it goes another chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I'll be updating soon! Please review! Thanks! **


	9. The Watcher!

**Hey all! just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Special thanks to JClvr, dramachick101, and everyone else who left reviews! Much Luv and ENJOY! Please Review! Thanks!!!**

John and Maria sat quietly in the cold dark room. Maria being the one to break the silence said, "John?"

John jumped up quickly, "What is it? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Maria lightly smiled, "John I'm fine don't worry about me. I just wanted to say I'm so sorry. It's my fault that we're in this situation…."

"No no no baby don't say that. Ria this is not your fault at all. You did not cause this."

"But John….."

"No buts! I love you and we're gonna make it out of here. Trust me."

Just as they were talking in walks in Phil and Adam, but who came in there with them no one ever expected, none other then…………… Carlito!

"Carlito!" John said shocked because he thought Carlito was his friend. "What the hell!"

Carlito smiled and said, "John so you really thought I was your friend, well that's not cool!"

"Carlito how could you?" Maria shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Phil yelled ending the conversation. "It doesn't matter why Carlito is here, all that matters is that John will be terminated, and Maria will be mine…………………….permanently."

"NEVER!" Maria shouted through tears in her eyes. She was gonna fight her hardest to keep them from hurting John.

"Adam, Carlito take care of John right now while I grab my woman." Phil ordered with a smile.

"NO!" Maria cried struggling as Phil went to grab her.

Adam and Carlito then jumped on John and began to throw lefts and rights. John was defenseless. He knew he could take them both down anytime but the fact that he had been hit with a bottle previous had him feeling dizzy and a decrease in strength. Phil took the opportunity to slap Maria then grab her and take her into the next room. He threw her on the bed and walked out the room and locked it. Phil went back to the other room where Carlito and Adam were taking turns beating on John.

"Hey pick this son of a bitch up and follow me. There's something I want him to see."

As the two men grabbed John and proceeded to the room that held Maria in it, Phil went to the living room to grab a couple of things.

Maria was in hysterics. She was terrified not knowing what was happening to John. All she wanted was to know if he was ok. She also wondered what Phil had planned. As if on schedule Phil bursts through the door followed by Adam and Carlito holding a beaten John. Maria tried to run to John only to be grabbed by Phil and thrown back on the bed.

"Please stop this Phil" Maria cried. "Why are you doing this?"

Phil smirked and answered, "Maria honey, you know what I want and I always get what I want." He then proceeded to walk towards Maria. "You ready to have a little fun?"

Maria's eyes became huge. She knew what Phil wanted to do but she was horrified that he would make John watch! Phil climbed on top of Maria pinning her arms above her head.

"Make sure John sees everything", Phil said as he started take of Maria's shirt.

"Please…… stop……..please….please………," cried Maria, but received a slap from Phil.

John's vision started to become clear, "Let her go you son of a bitch! If you touch her I'll……"

"……you'll do what huh? Try and stop me? HA! John your stupid if you think you can ever stop me. Adam, Carlito, tie him up."

The two men tied up the champ and Phil shooed them out of the room. As soon as they left Phil looked back a John, "now I'm going to show you how love a woman." Phil then started to kiss all over Maria's body.

"John please help me please!"

"Phil I'm gonna kill you!" John said struggling against the ropes to only find out they were tied too tight. " STOP!!!"

Phil then slapped Maria, "You see that John, the more you talk the more I hit her so I suggest you sit there and be quiet or she'll be sorry. John sat there and continued to struggle against the ropes in hopes that they would loosen up.

Phil continued to kiss Maria as she cried out for him to stop and for John to help her but every time she did she received another slap to the face. Phil then loosen her pants and began to admire her body in nothing but a light purple lace bra and panties. He started to feel up and down her trembling body. Maria really couldn't control the tears now. She tried to push him off of her but he was too strong. He then removed his shirt and pants, only to be left wearing boxers.

"Finally Maria we have our moment together and I wouldn't have it any other way." Phil said looking back at John with a smile. Just as he was about to undo her bra and panties…………………………………………..

**Well I guess I have to leave a little cliffhanger! Sorry I took so long to update my story, but I'm back now! Hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks so much!!!**


	10. He Did It! But Is It A Secret?

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chpater finally! I would like ot thank JClvr! Thanks for giving me the ideas for this chapter! This is for you! For everyone else hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas on what you want me to do next let me know! Here goes...**

John was able to get out of the ropes. He lunged at Phil and tackled him to the ground. The two began to throw punches, John being mostly on the receiving side due to the fact that he was already lightheaded from being beaten earlier.

""MICKIE" Phil yelled. Mickie came running in to find the two men on the ground. Maria took this chance to jump on Mickie only to be knocked back. Mickie went in Phil's pants pocket and pulled out his gun.

She pointed the gun at Maria. "GET BACK ON THE BED NOW!" Mickie commanded Maria. "You two stop fighting. John get back in that chair or Maria dies."

John didn't think twice. He slowly picked himself up and nearly fell back into the chair.

Phil stood and walked behind John, "Don't move" he said as began retying his arms, making the ropes much tighter. John winced as he tightened the ropes. Once he was done he moved in front of John and punched him in the face. "You really thought you could beat me? HA! Nice try champ." He smiled. He then turned to Maria, "Now where were we?"

"Please no Phil don't do this I don't love you and I never will"

Phil was furious, "Shut up! You will love me!" He turned to Mickie, " Mickie do what you want with him. Just make sure he doesn't get out of those ropes again."

Mickie smiled, "No problem. I'm gonna have a little fun with him" Mickie began to kiss John's neck much to his disgust.

"Don't touch me you bitch!" John said with so much venom.

Mickie only smiled, "Oh John your such a bad boy…… I like it." She started touching his body. "Such a sexy muscular body. I'm gonna have fun with you baby"

Back at the arena

Torrie was in Randy's locker room. "Hey Randy, I just realized that it's been a long time since I talked to Maria. We were supposed to meet up to practice some moves in the ring before the show tonight."

Randy looked at her and said, "You know you're right. And I haven't seen John either. You think something is wrong?"

"I don't know maybe we should go ask around, maybe Shawn knows something."

Randy agreed with her as they both left the locker and began to search for their friends.

Maria was almost in hysterics but everytime she would try to cry out Phil would slap her.

He then proceeded to roughly take her bra off and throw it to the floor. He stared her with a big smirk on his face. He looked over at John who was still trying to get out of the ropes and away from Mickie. Phil began to roughly grabbing her breast and touching the rest of her body. Maria was terrified. Shes was crying hard now and in a low murmur, "No….. no…..please……stop."

In one motion Phil had her panties down and began touching her more. He looked over to a horrified John as Mickie was straddling him. "You like that John? Mickie make sure he sees us. I'm going to show the right way how to make love to someone."

At that moment Maria was looking at John horrified because there was nothing they could do. Tears began to flow down John's face. He felt like he had failed her because he told her he wouldn't let Phil touch her.

Maria's eyes grew wide and she began to panic more as Phil discarded his boxers and entered her roughly. She began to yell and cry more. Phil slapped her hard and her volume decreased but she still cried.

"NOOOOOO! STOP!!" John was now going crazy he tried struggling but was unsuccessful. Phil again slapped Maria.

"I told you to shut up or she will suffer." Phil said as he continued to move inside Maria. After a while he reached his climax and pulled out. "Wow baby" he said stroking Maria's hair. "You were amazing. That's enough for now. We will definitely continue later. Mickie where are Carlito and Adam?"

"They went back to the arena" she said.

"Ok call them and tell them to come back in about 2 hours"

"Ok" Mickie said as she handed Phil the gun and exited out the room.

"Well that was fun" Phil said heading towards the door. "I'll be back later for round 2" Phil then exited the room.

Randy and Torrie began asking all the superstars if they had seen John or Maria, all of them saying no. When the reached the catering room, they saw Shwan sitting at one of the tables drinking water and talking on his cell phone. Just as he got off he saw them walk up to him.

"Hey Randy, Torrie. Whats up?"

"We can't find John or Maria. We think something is wrong." Torrie said.

"We need to find out who's not here and see what we can come up with" Shawn said.

As the three headed out of the catering room and down the hall they passed Adam's locker room and stumbled across a bad but helpful conversation.

Adam and Carlito were in Adam's locker room. When they got the call from Mickie. When they got off the phone Adam told Carlito what the plan was. Little did they know that three people overheard the conversation.

"Man, John's gonna really get it from Phil" Adam said smiling.

"actually I think Maria the one that's gonna "get it" from Phil" Carlito joked. "And John's gonna have to watch.

They both laughed. Just then Randy, Shawn, and Torrie barged in the locker room. Randy and Shawn grabbed Carlito and Adam and threw them up against the wall.

"What the hell did you have to do with John and Maria's disappearance and where is Phil?" Shawn yelled.

Carlito spoke up shaking, "umm we don't know what your talking about. We were just joking around."

"Yea….. joking around" Adam said trying to put on a fake laugh.

"Bullshit" Torrie said. "We know you have something to do with this so tell us NOW!"

Carlito spoke up next, "Adam you heard the lady, tell her whats going on"

Adam and Carlito began to confess everything. They told the three what Phil's plans were and that they knew where they were. Randy, Torrie, and Shawn just stared at the two with shock and horror on their faces.

"You bastards!" Shawn yelled. "Take us there now!"

Adam and Carlito just shook their heads and on began to take them to where Phil had John and Maria.

"Wait I think we need to bring a couple of people with us just in case." Randy said they were walking down the halls. "Shawn call Hunter and Dave and tell them to meet us in the parking lot. Shawn nodded and made the calls.

When they got to the parking lot they all jumped into Randy's Lincoln Navigator and left. On the way they filled to two in on what was happening. They were gonna get Phil and make him pay for what he did. They were getting ready cuz……. THERE'S GONNA BE A SHOWDOWN!!!

**Well there you have it! Tell me what you think! I promise I won't take as long as I did on reviewing! Thanks for sticking with me! Review Review Review!**


End file.
